Toon Disney/Jetix the Channel
Toon Disney will return along with Jetix as a full 24 Hour Channel it will bring Back Programs and Movies from the Past Including Timon and Pumbaa, Power Rangers, Get Ed, House of Mouse, Hercules, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Sabrina the Animated Series/Secret Life, Legend of Tarzan and More. Also Coming To Toon Disney and Jetix the Channel will be New Programs and Movie Premieres Like Movie Premieres:The Lion King, Meet the Robinsons, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, Les Miserables(2012), Peter Pan, Power Rangers Movies 1-2, Tron, Pirates of the Caribbean Movie Series, The Hobbit, Thunderbirds(2004), Bolt, Tangled, Brave, Toy Story 3, Princess and the Frog and More. Show Premieres: Jessie, Fish Hooks, That's So Raven, Cory in the House, Austin and Ally, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, And Others. Also Returning is Blocks like Super Stacked Weekend, Princess Power Hour, 12 Days of Christmas, Chilling with the Villains, Hanging with The Heroes, Pumbaa Bowl, Night of 1000 Toons, and More Plus New Ones Like The Disney Channel Night, DC Nation, Marvel Universe and More. The Channel is Expected to Return June 21st 2013. List of Returning and Acquired Programming. 101 Dalmatians the Series American Dragon Jake Long Adventures of Gummi Bears Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Aladdin All Dogs Go to Heaven the Series Atomic Betty Blazing Dragons Bump in the Night Bonkers Brandy and Mr.Whiskers Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Buzz on Maggie The Care Bears Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers Cars Toons Mater Tall Tales Dave the Barbarian Darkwing Duck Donald's Quack Attack Doug Ducktales The Emperor's New School Extreme Ghostbusters Fillmore! The Flintstones Fred: The Movie Gargoyles Gadget Boy Garfield and Friends Goof Troop Hercules the Animated Series Hello Kitty the Series House of Mouse Inspector Gadget The Jetsons Jungle Cubs Kim Possible The Littles The Little Mermaid Lilo and Stitch the Series The Legend of Tarzan Llyod in Space Madeline Marsupalimi Mary Kate and Ashley in Action Mickey Mouse Works Mickey Mouse's Tracks The Mighty Ducks Monster Buster Club Muppet Babies/Little Muppet Monsters The Muppet Show/Muppets Tonight/MuppeTelevision (from The Jim Henson Hour) The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The New Archives Nightmare Ned Pepper Ann Power Rangers Fox Kids Era Mighty Morphin(Season 1-3 with the Alien Rangers Mini Series) Zeo Turbo In Space Lost Galaxy Lightspeed Rescue Time Force Wild Force(February 2002-August 2002) Disney ERa Wild Force(September 2002-November 2002) Ninja Storm Dino Thunder SPD Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury RPM Nickelodeon Era Samurai Super Samurai Phineas and Ferb The Proud Family Quack Pack Raw Toonage The Real Ghostbusters Recess Rupert Sabrina the Animated Series/Secret Life Scooby-Doo(all series) Shnookums and Meat Shaun the Sheep Super Dave Daredevil for Hare Talespin Teacher's Pet Teamo Supremo Timon and Pumbaa Toon Disney Doodles Toad Patrol The Suite Life of Zack and Cody/Suite Life on Deck The Weekenderes The Wuzzles Ultimate Book of Spells Wild West C.O.W Boys of Moo Mesa Wish Kid The Wizard of Oz(1990) List of New Programs and Acquired Programs The Adventures of Tintin(HBO Family) ANT Farm Anatole Austin and Ally Beware the Batman Beyblade Braceface Book of Pooh Cory in the House Dog with a Blog Even Stevens Famous Jett Jackson Fish Hooks Good Luck Charlie Gravity Falls Have a Laugh Hannah Montana Jessie Lizzie Mcguire My Babysitter's A Vampire My Friends Tigger and Pooh Oscar's Oasis Shake it Up Star and the Forces of Evil That's So Raven The Muppet Show Toy Story Toons Wizards of Waverly Place Where's Waldo the Animated Series Yogi Bear Yin Yang Yo! List of Movie Premieres to Air on Toon Disney's Big Movie Show Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Pinocchio Fantasia Bambi The Three Caballeros Fun and Fancy Free Melody Time Sauldos Amigos Cinderella Icahbob and Mr. Toad Peter Pan Lady and the Tramp Sleeping Beauty 101 Dalmatians(Animated) The Jungle Book(Disney Animated) Tron Make Mine Music The Little Mermaid Beauty and the Beast Belle's Magical World The Lion King Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Thief and the Cobbler Turbo a Power Rangers Movie Fantasia 2000 The Grinch(2000) Home on The Range(2004) Cars(2006) The Ant Bully Happy Feet Ratatouile Meet the Robinsons Enchanted Bolt Tinker Bell Series Wall-E A Christmas Carol(Jim Carrey) Disney and Pixar's Up The Princess and the Frog Despicable Me Legends of the Guardians: Guardians of Ga'Hoole Toy Story 3 Tangled Happy Feet Two The Muppets(2011) Gnomeo and Juliet Cars 2 Winnie the Pooh(2011) Brave Frankenweenie Wreck It Ralph The Lorax Monsters Universty The Swan Princess Christmas Les Miserables(2012) List of Returning Movies on Toon Disney's Big Movie Show Aladdin Series Alice in Wonderland A Bug's Life Atlantis I and II All Dogs go To Heaven Movies Aristocats The Black Cauldron Bambi II Balto Series Brave Little Toaster I and II Brother Bear 1 and 2 Charlie Brown Movies Cinderella II and III Chicken Little(2005) Dinosaur Ducktales Dumbo Doug's 1st Movie Emperor's New Groove and Kronk's New Groove Goofy Movie and Extremley Goofy Movie Fox and the Hound I and II Finding Nemo Great Mouse Detective House of Villains/Mickey's Magical Christmas Hunchback of Notre Dame I and II Hercules and Hercules Zero to Hero Inspector Gadget James and the Giant Peach Jungle Book II Lady and the Tramp Land Before Time Movie Series The Lion King 1 1/2 and Lion King II Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea Mulan and Mulan II Muppet Treasure Island Monsters Inc Nightmare Before Christmas Oliver and Company Pebble and the Penguin Pippi Longstocking(Animated) Pocahontas I and II Return to Neverland Rescuers I and II Recess School's Out Secret of the Nimth 1 and 2 Swan Princess 1, 2, and 3 The Sword in The Stone Toy Story 1 Toy Story 2 Tarzan Tarzan II Tarzan and Jane Treasure Planet The Wild(2006) Winnie the Pooh Movies List of Returning Programming Blocks 12 Days of Christmas: In December Toon Disney aired christmas Movies and Shows and this time with a ReBranded 12 Days Of Christmas it will air the Same Shows and Movies that are Christmas Themed along with Premiere Movies and Shows. Screaming Meanies: Always airing on Halloween with Halloween Themed Shows and New Ones including Some of the Halloween Episodes of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Disney Channel Shows. Chillin with The Villains: Villain Themed Block featuring Episodes and Movies with Villains. Princess Power Hour: THe Princess Theme with Ariel and Jasmine and some Airings of Your Favorite Disney Princess Movies. Toons in the House: Featuring a Four Weekday of The Disney Afternoon Magical World of Toons: Hourly Night Block full of Toons Like Doug, Sabrina, Timon and Pumbaa, Llyod in Space, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls and More. Toon Disney Big Friday Movie Night: A Night of Movies Fridays and Aired as The Magical World of Toons. Double Feature Movie Show: Aired on Weekends only. Hanging with The Heroes: A Hero Themed Weekend Airing Hercules, Aladdin, Gargoyles, Kim Possible, Power Rangers, Jett Jackson, Legend of Tarzan, and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Toon Disney's Big Movie Show: Every Weekday at 5:00 PM Movies from Disney To Universal air along with Movie Premieres Super Stack Weekends and Bonus Stacks-A weekend of Stacks of Shows Pumbaa Bowl: A Marathon of Timon and Pumbaa with The Airings of The Lion King Movies Weekends only Night of 1000 Toons: Marathon of Disney's House of Mouse Jetix: Combined Night with Toon Disney Airing the Same Shows and Shows from Toon Disney. New Programming Blocks ABC Kids Zone: A Programming Block with Shows From ABC Kids that were Aired. Secret Agent Night: A Marathon of Phineas and Ferb featuring Perry the Platypus Tommy Oliver Bowl-A-Thon- A Marathon of Tommy Oliver from Mighty Morphin to Dino Thunder. Doofenshrmitz Take Over Weekend- Doofenshrimtz taking over the Weekend with a Marathon Featuring Dr. D Adventures with Disney Channel: A marathon of your Favorite Shows. Pooh Marathon- A Marathon with Winnie the Pooh and Friends Category:TV Channels